Обсуждение:Экологический мониторинг
= Разработка технологии мониторирования экологических катастроф на основе синтезированной реальности, включающей: «Виртуальную Землю», данные космического зондирования и моделирования процессов = , Шифр «VEearth» Аннотация Цель проекта — разработка технологии интерактивной визуализации районов экологических катастроф (лесных пожаров, наводнений, выбросов нефти и газоконденсата, и др. антропогенных последствий для природы) в виртуальном окружении. Система визуализации будет показывать в реальном масштабе времени (порядка нескольких часов) трёхмерную модель выбранного географического региона, дополненную текстурами, полученными оперативно из реальных спутниковых данных, а также данными по облачности, задымлённости и др. визуальной информации, полученными в результате моделирования атмосферных и др. процессов, протекающих в нижней атмосфере и на поверхности земли (в том числе, и водной). Эта система визуализации будет действовать на установке виртуального окружения и будет обеспечивать интуитивный интерфейс пользователя с объектами виртуальной сцены, а также осуществлять географическую навигацию по поверхности Земли. Основная задача такой системы визуализации — высококачественная демонстрация реалистичной обстановки в регионе экологической катастрофы для оперативного персонала МЧС, для Администрации региона и для высокопоставленных лиц, принимающих решения на государственном уровне о необходимых мерах по обеспечению безопасности в районах бедствия. Методы и технологии визуализации поверхности Земли, развитые при выполнении представленного проекта, будут детально документированы и могут использоваться в дальнейшем для создания информационных систем визуализации в разных областях фундаментальной и прикладной науки, техники, образования и национальной обороны. Направление исследований Настоящий проект направлен на решение фундаментальной проблемы - оперативный мониторинг Земной поверхности как единой экологической системы. Новое качество данного проекта — применение современных технологий визуализации, основанных на виртуальной и смешанной реальности, которые позволят наглядно и реалистично показать трёхмерную поверхность Земли в реальном времени (порядка нескольких часов) с максимально достижимым на данный момент разрешением, которое обеспечивает комплексное космическое зондирование. Система визуализации будет построена на основе трёхмерной модели «Виртуальной Земли», дополненной оперативными данными, получаемыми в Центрах космического мониторинга, а также результатами моделирования процессов, происходящих в нижних слоях атмосферы и на поверхности Земли, включая водную поверхность. Созданная в результате выполнения данного проекта система визуализации будет также способствовать решению фундаментальных проблем, связанных с моделированием климата, мониторингом экологических катастроф, их моделированием и прогнозом. Полученные в предлагаемом проекте результаты найдут применение в Центрах космического мониторинга ИКИ РАН, Института Солнечно-Земной Физики (РАН, Иркутск), в Югорском НИИ информационных технологий, в организациях Государственной лесной службы, МЧС, МВД и Минобороны. Круг потенциальных пользователей результатов данного проекта весьма широк — это: учёные, аспиранты, студенты, метеорологи, разработчики ГИС, администрация районов экологического бедствия, аналитические группы МЧС, МВД и Минобороны, а также высокопоставленные чиновники, принимающие решения на государственном уровне о необходимых мерах по обеспечению безопасности в районах бедствия. По оценкам около 1000. Основные цели и ожидаемые результаты проекта Цель проекта — разработка технологии интерактивной визуализации районов экологических катастроф (лесных пожаров, наводнений, выбросов нефти и газоконденсата, и др. антропогенных последствий для природы) в виртуальном окружении. Система визуализации будет показывать в реальном масштабе времени (порядка нескольких часов) трёхмерную модель выбранного географического региона, дополненную текстурами, полученными оперативно из реальных данных комплексного космического зондирования, а также дополненную данными по облачности, задымлённости и др. визуальной информации, полученными в результате моделирования атмосферных и др. процессов, протекающих в нижней атмосфере и на поверхности земли (в том числе, и водной). Эта система визуализации будет действовать на установке виртуального окружения и будет обеспечивать интуитивный интерфейс пользователя с объектами виртуальной сцены, а также осуществлять географическую навигацию по поверхности Земли. Основная задача такой системы визуализации — высококачественная демонстрация реалистичной обстановки в регионе экологической катастрофы для оперативного персонала МЧС, для Администрации региона и для высокопоставленных лиц, принимающих решения на государственном уровне о необходимых мерах по обеспечению безопасности в районах бедствия. Помимо основной задачи визуализации состояния земной поверхности на установке виртуального окружения, будут поставлены и исследованы технологические задачи, такие как интеграция данных виртуальных моделей, данных оперативной обработки результатов комплексного зондирования и данных моделирования процессов в нижней атмосфере и на поверхности Земли. В этой постановке будет также исследована задача комбинирования данных зондирования с помощью различных сенсоров и оценки эффективности методов комбинирования с целью повышения разрешающей способности изображений. Таким образом, в результате выполнения данного проекта ожидается следующий вклад в науку и технологию: * создание технологии визуализации Земной поверхности на основе виртуальной и смешанной реальности * развитие технологии моделирования экологических катастроф * развитие методов объединения изображений (image fusion), которые активно используются для повышения качества изображений, получаемых с помощью спутниковых данных * разработка новых методов и средств прогноза экологических катастроф. Обоснование актуальности проекта Проблема моделирования и прогнозирования возникновения и развития экологических катастроф (таких как крупные лесные пожары, наводнения, крупные выбросы нефти и газоконденсата и т.п.) является важной и актуальной научной проблемой, решение которой востребовано государством, владеющим, сохраняющим и использующим природные ресурсы страны. Для управления операциями по противодействию стихии, предотвращению нежелательного развития событий и преодоления последствий стихийных бедствий необходимо привлечение больших объёмов разнородной информации, поступающей из разных источников, оперативная обработка и анализ этой информации и представление её в виде, обеспечивающем принятие решений в ограниченных временных рамках. В настоящее время одним из основных источников оперативной информации о крупных экологических и стихийных бедствиях являются данные спутниковой и аэро-фотосъёмке, поступающие в ситуационные центры в виде 2D-изображений земной поверхности, на которых в разных диапазонах ЭМ-спектра зафиксированы процессы, развивающиеся в зоне бедствия. Однако для более полного представления о характере протекания процессов и возможных путях их развития необходима привязка 2D-изображений местности, полученных с большой высоты, к рельефу этой местности. Для этой цели аэро-фотоизображение в виде текстур необходимо накладывать на поверхность рельефа, в результате чего получаются большие массивы 3D-объектов. Другой разновидностью информации о процессах в зоне бедствий являются 2D-распределения физико-химических параметров (векторных и скалярных), характеризующих, в частности, температуру и влажность в зоне пожаров, концентрации газов, направление ветра, давление и т.п. Одним из наиболее эффективных способов представления больших объёмов разнородной информации, привязанной к большим территориям земной поверхности, является визуализация этой информации в виде поверхностей, моделирующих поведение данных в 3D-пространстве. Это позволяет быстро и наглядно представить поведение различных физико-химических параметров в виде распределения «третьей координаты» над поверхностью земли, причём с учётом рельефа местности заданного региона, а также геологических и природных особенностей этой местности. Таким образом, информация, которая должна быть проанализирована специалистами ситуационного центра принципиально носит трёхмерный характер — это поверхности, описывающие поведение различных параметров с привязкой к рельефу местности. Для восприятия в 3D-пространстве поверхностей, имеющих большую протяжённость, необходимо привлечение методов визуализации, использующих возможности технологии виртуальной реальности, поскольку преобразование такой поверхности к компактному виду существенно снижает информативность данных — сложная по форме поверхность при сжатии по двум планарным координатам приобретает шумоподобный вид, и анализ её поведения существенно усложняется (иногда становится невозможным). Фактически происходит потеря ценной информации, так как в сжатом виде для больших территорий она становится трудно воспринимаемой человеком, то есть практически бесполезной. Потерь информации можно избежать, если вместо сжатия анализируемой поверхности (как в плане, так и по третьей координате) применить свободное перемещение над анализируемой поверхностью в виртуальном пространстве (своего рода, 3D-зуммирование). Таким образом, использование VE технологии может существенно расширить возможности анализа поведения параметров, характеризующих протекание физико-химических процессов в зоне экологических бедствий. Это может быть достигнуто, в первую очередь, за счёт увеличения разрешающей способности представления данных в 3D-пространстве и возможности более детального осмотра поверхностей, моделирующих параметры, с использованием стереоскопической визуализации и «пилотирования» виртуальных камер в виртуальном пространстве. Об актуальности рассмотренных проблем убедительно свидетельствует такой факт, что им посвящена отдельная секция на Международных научно-практических конференциях «Пилотируемые полёты в космос», например, на конференции, проходившей в апреле 2003г. в Звёздном городке, на этой секции было представлено 23 доклада. Общая характеристика создаваемой системы Создаваемая система включает в себя несколько технологических подсистем: * подсистему 3D-параметризации данных, характеризующих основные физико-химические, геологические, климатологические и другие важные параметры, которые должны быть представлены специалистам ситуационного центра в виде, обеспечивающем возможность оперативного анализа; * подсистему формирования 3D-объектов (в первую очередь носителей поверхностей), моделирующих поведение параметров, характеризующих анализируемые процессы, в 3D-пространстве; - подсистему формирования виртуальной сцены, интерпретирующей развитие анализируемых процессов во времени и пространстве; * подсистему визуализации развития анализируемых процессов в различных временных режимах (в реальном времени, в ускоренном и замедленном времени, в обратном времени и т.п.); * подсистему протоколирования поведения параметров, описывающих анализируемые процессы в реальном времени без интерпретации в 3D-пространстве для апостериорного анализа («чёрный ящик»); * подсистему пилотирования виртуального наблюдателя в 3D-пространстве над территорией экологического бедствия; * подсистему управления бинокулярной визуализацией для аудиторных и индивидуальных условий наблюдения. В создаваемой системе предполагается использовать две основные разновидности входных данных и источников этих данных — числовые (параметрические) данные, характеризующие развитие процессов, и поступающие от датчиков и сенсоров, размещённых непосредственно в зоне экологического бедствия, а также спутниковые и аэро-фотоснимки территорий в зоне экологического бедствия, сделанные в различных диапазонах ЭМ-спектра. Поскольку общий объем поступающих данных предполагается очень большим, а их вид и характер разнородным, для организации хранения и доступа необходимо использование промышленной СУБД (в частности, Oracle), и, следовательно, предполагается разработка интерфейсных средств доступа к ресурсам СУБД со стороны системы отображения (для СУБД Oracle на основе Oracle Call Interface). Предполагается организация многоуровневого доступа к разрабатываемой системе, выключая уровни: администратора, специалиста по направлению, дежурного оператора, виртуального наблюдателя и т.д. При этом доступ к системе должен быть распределённым, допускающим любое допустимое в рамках инфраструктуры территориальное расположение специалистов — в главном и вспомогательных залах ситуационного центра, на мобильных постах оперативных групп, терминалах, подключаемых к сети Интернет (или к локальной сети ситуационного центра) и т.п. С точки зрения функциональной декомпозиции, создаваемая система включает: * подсистему сбора и хранения информации о состоянии земной поверхности; * подсистему моделирования природных явлений и стихийных бедствий; * подсистему визуализации данных, создания виртуального окружения; * подсистему обмена данными между системами моделирования-хранения и визуализации. Целью подсистемы сбора и хранения информации является получение данных о текущем состоянии Земли посредством снимков из космоса или с самолётов, а так же посредством прямых наблюдений или телеметрической информации, поступающей с датчиков. Общий объем данных ожидается достаточно большим, что потребует использования специальных средств их обработки и анализа в виде реляционных баз данных (например, Oracle). Все данные будут классифицированы на несколько типов: простые текстовые данные (телеметрия), графические данные (снимки), видеоинформация (съёмка). При анализе данные подвергаются обработке и представлению в виде, наиболее удобном для последующего моделирования. В частности, при анализе снимков предполагается использовать метод комбинирования спутниковых изображений с целью повышения их пространственного разрешения. Данный способ использует предварительную сегментацию исследуемой области с последующей оценкой качества пространственных и спектральных характеристик каждого из регионов. Подсистема моделирования природных явлений и стихийных бедствий предназначена для моделирования таких сложных процессов, как пожары, наводнения, различные погодные условия (туманность, дождь, ураганы, смерчи и т.д.). В данной области будут проведены исследования по моделированию и эффективному представлению данных для последующей визуализации, использованы существующие методы математического моделирования и синтеза изображений в реальном времени. Например, моделирование пожара, информация о распространении которого поступает в виде снимков из космоса или с самолётов. Результаты моделирования используются непосредственно в системе визуализации данных. В качестве среды моделирования будут использоваться персональные компьютеры и кластеры персональных компьютеров, работающие под управлением операционной системы GNU/Linux. В качестве системы визуализации будет использована система создания приложений виртуальной реальности Avango, разрабатываемая во Фраунгоферовском Институте Медиакоммуникаций, Германия, работающая в операционной среде GNU/Linux и распространяемая по лицензии GNU GPL. Avango является средой разработки распределённых интерактивных приложений виртуальной реальности. В качестве основного языка программирования Avango использует C++ и является библиотекой классов двух видов: узлы (nodes) и сенсоры (sensors). Узлы предоставляют прикладной программный интерфейс (API) графа сцены, а сенсоры соединяют приложение с внешним миром — используются для импортирования данных внешних устройств в работающее приложение виртуальной реальности. Все объекты Avango — контейнеры полей, представляющие информацию о состоянии объекта в виде набора полей. Объекты поддерживают стандартный интерфейс потоков, позволяющий объектам и информации о их состоянии быть записанными в поток с последующим восстановлением из потока — основополагающий метод при построении распределённых приложений. Это означает, что в случае большого объёма данных для создания виртуального окружения можно будет использовать кластеры персональных компьютеров. Для описания сценариев приложений Avango использует высокоуровневый язык программирования Scheme. Язык Scheme является производным от Algol и Lisp и поддерживает операции над структурированными данными, такими, как строки, списки и вектора. Управление работающим приложением возможно непосредственно через интерпретатор на языке Scheme. Подсистема обмена данными служит для соединения систем моделирования-хранения и визуализации, работающих на разных компьютерах (кластерах компьютеров). Она будет осуществлять взаимодействие этих двух модулей по принципу клиент-сервер. В качестве сервера будет выступать подсистема моделирования-хранения, ожидающая соединения с клиентской частью — подсистемой визуализации. Соединение будет устанавливаться по протоколам TCP/IP с использованием сокетов Berkeley в операционной среде GNU/Linux и WinSock — в Microsoft Windows. Данный подход обеспечивает масштабируемость системы: неограниченное количество клиентов, наблюдающих за результатами моделирования каждый на своём рабочем месте и относительную простоту добавления новых вычислительных ресурсов в серверную часть, позволяющую увеличить скорость расчётов. Доступ к разрабатываемой системе будет многоуровневым: уровень администратора, уровень дежурного оператора, уровень специалиста, уровень наблюдателя и т.д. При этом будет возможно управление системой как с помощью локального компьютера, так и непосредственно через интернет. В качестве программной среды эксплуатации системы предполагается преимущественное использование OC Linux и ограниченное использование ОС Windows. В качестве программной среды разработки системы будет использована среда Linux со стратегией Open Source и инструментальными средствами, включающими средства разработки на языке С++, графические библиотеки с API OpenGL, средства ООП (система Avango), а также ПО для 3D-визуализации собственной разработки. 4.1 Конфигурация необходимых технических средств и программного обеспечения Основные аппаратно-программные средства, необходимые для использования результатов проекта, должны включать следующие компоненты технологии виртуального окружения: • стереоскопическая проекционная подсистема для визуального отображения 3-х мерных сцен (3D), построенная на современных проекторах средней стоимости • мощный графический вычислитель, построенный на кластере персональных компьютеров, действующий под управлением ОС Linux и включающий графическую подсистему для рендеринга с лучшими на текущий момент видео-картами • подсистема локализации и слежения (трекинг), разрабатываемая в на принципах детектирования ультразвуковых шумоподобных сигналов • инфракрасные устройства ввода и управления • программный инструментарий Аванго для описания и представления виртуальных объектов и сцен. В качестве рабочих мест индивидуальных пользователей годится любая современная вычислительная техника (PC, рабочие станции SUN, SGI). Для хранения информации возможно применение любой СУБД. В качестве видео-карты желательно выбирать наиболее производительные видео-карты, поддерживающие команды OpenGL на аппаратном уровне. 5 План реализации проекта Вся работа над проектом разбита на три этапа. Этап 1. Январь-декабрь 2005 года. Создание структурной схемы системы, определение её основных параметров и характеристик, создание основных моделей развития и распространения экологических катастроф. Разработка технологий, методов и средств создания виртуальной обстановки, методов и алгоритмов двумерной и трёхмерной визуализации больших объёмов визуальной информации. Создание макета системы. Этап 2. Январь-декабрь 2006 года. Создание программно-аппаратного комплекса обработки информации и моделирования экологических катастроф с системой отображения на большие экраны в реальном или других режимах времени. Этап 3. Январь-декабрь 2007 года. Создание системы прогнозирования распространения экологических катастроф. Опытная эксплуатация системы, доработка и совершенствование системы по результатам опытной эксплуатации. К концу первого года выполнения проекта планируется разработать структурную схему программно-аппаратного комплекса, собрать информацию по основным моделям, выбрать конкретную реляционную СУБД для хранения информации и провести её тестирование, разработать программные интерфейсы и протоколы взаимодействия технологических подсистем, а также создать опытный макет комплекса. Созданная в результате выполнения данного проекта технология будет открыта для доступа как отдельным отечественным исследователям, так и целым коллективам, занимающимся решением фундаментальных проблем мониторинга экологических катастроф. Созданные методы, алгоритмы, программы и демонстрации будут доступны через Интернет на специальном сайте, который будет отражать состояние выполнения проекта. Персонал Число главных специалистов равно десяти. Руководящим персоналом проекта является: * Лётчик-космонавт СССР Серебров Александр Александрович — Директор проекта, ИФТИ-МФТИ * Байгозин Дмитрий Александрович — исполнитель, аспирант МФТИ * Долговесов Борис Степанович — руководитель направления от ИАЭ СО РАН * Кириллов Игорь Александрович — руководитель направления от КИНТЕХ * Клименко Станислав Владимирович — руководитель направления от ИФТИ * Лукашевич Игорь Евгеньевич — исполнитель от КИНТЕХ * Михайлюк Михаил Васильевич — руководитель направления от Центра визуализации и спутниковых информационных технологий ИМВС РАН * Никитин Игорь Николаевич — консультант по системе Аванго * Слободюк Евгений Алексеевич — руководитель направления от ИКИ РАН * Фролов Павел Владимирович — системный программист и администратор Каждый руководитель направления будет подбирать конкретных исполнителей, исходя из характера решаемых задач и объёма работ. Предполагается, что в проект будет вовлечено около 25 человек, значительную часть которых будут составлять студенты и аспиранты. Обзор текущего состояния В настоящее время, благодаря Государственной поддержке, наиболее активно проводится мониторинг лесов, особенно лесных пожаров. В этом направлении успешно действует Центр Космического Мониторинга (Институт Солнечно-Земной Физики, РАН, Иркутск) http://ckm.iszf.irk.ru/missions/fires. С 1995 года разработана и внедрена спутниковая система регионального оперативного мониторинга лесных пожаров с использованием спутниковой информации полученных с ИСЗ NOAA (спектрорадиометр AVHRR). Обработка информации на предмет обнаружения лесных пожаров производится от 4 до 6 раз в сутки. Результаты дешифрирования получены на основе автоматизированного с последующей коррекцией визуального и алгоритма классификации высокотемпературных объектов, разработанного в ЦКМ. Результаты обработки данных могут быть предоставлены пользователям на WWW сервере ЦКМ в течение 60 мин по окончании сеанса приёма. Имеется также ряд организаций (ИКИ РАН, Югорский НИИИТ, и др.), которые занимаются мониторингом земной поверхности по данным спутниковых наблюдений. Например, успешно выполняется проект ИКИ РАН, поддержанный грантом РФФИ (рук. Барталев С.А.) по мониторингу лесных пожаров: «Разработка информационной системы поддержки мониторинга состояния и динамики наземных бореальных экосистем Северной Евразии по данным спутниковых наблюдений (РФФИ 04-07-90263)». Все вопросы лесных отношений в настоящее время находятся в компетенции Государственной лесной службы, которая включает в себя управление лесопользования, управление лесного фонда и управление охраны, защиты и воспроизводства лесного фонда. Основополагающим документом, регулирующим отношения в области рационального использования, охраны, защиты и воспроизводства лесов, повышения их экологического и ресурсного потенциала, а также устанавливающим правовой режим имущественных прав на лесные объекты является Лесной кодекс РФ. На сайте МПР РФ в настоящее время представлен проект нового Лесного кодекса, находящийся на рассмотрении в Правительстве Российской Федерации. Успешно развивается лесная программа WWF (World Wildlife Fund —Всемирный фонд дикой природы). WWF является на сегодняшний день одной из наиболее мощных и влиятельных среди неправительственных природоохранных организаций. В настоящее время WWF реализует свыше 50 проектов с годовым бюджетом свыше 5 млн. долларов США в более чем 35 субъектах Российской Федерации. Программа по устойчивому управлению и сохранению лесов осуществляемая Российским представительством WWF является важной составной частью аналогичной глобальной программы WWF. Лесная программа WWF является ответом на глобальное ухудшение качества тропических и бореальных лесов. В апреле 2004 г . возобновил космический мониторинг лесных пожаров по данным спутника Terra «ВостСибНИИГГиМС» МПР России. Наблюдение ведётся в радиусе 3000 км от Иркутска — это территория всего Сибирского и большей части Уральского и Дальневосточного федеральных округов — в 29 субъектах Федерации. В этом институте введён в опытную эксплуатацию новый вычислительный комплекс EOStation (разработчик — ИТЦ «СканЭкс», Москва), который, в сравнении с мониторингом, выполнявшимся в 2002 и 2003 гг., предоставляет расширенный набор информационных продуктов: синтезированные цветные изображения земной поверхности и пожаров с разрешением 250 м , векторные слои с очагами пожаров для включения в имеющиеся у пользователей ГИС, таблицы координат и характеристик пожаров. В опытном режиме выставляются продукты мониторинга снежного покрова в целях прогноза развития паводковой обстановки. Имеются наработки по моделированию лесных пожаров. Так например, группа молодых исследователей — учеников профессора Томского государственного университета А.Гришина осуществила комплексное моделирование лесных пожаров. Н.Барановский исследовал влияние метеорологических условий, грозовой активности и антропогенной нагрузки на вероятность возникновения лесного пожара, он же совместно с О.Якимчуком получил проанализировал коэффициенты эмиссии загрязняющих веществ, а Д.Макаренко и О.Шипулина провели численное моделирование задачи распространения верхового лесного пожара с учётом многокомпонентной газовой фазы и саже-образования. Все это создаёт хорошие предпосылки для реализации предлагаемого проекта. Отличительной особенностью нашего проекта является комплексный подход к задаче мониторинга на основе современных технологий визуализации (виртуального окружения), причём, для получения визуального изображения земной поверхности используются высокоточные данные «Виртуальной Земли», оперативные данные космического зондирования и результаты моделирования процессов в нижней атмосфере и на земной поверхности. Такого рода интеграция данных ещё нигде в мире не проводилась. Имеющийся задел по данному проекту Авторский коллектив более 10 лет занимается разработкой систем виртуального окружения, активно сотрудничает с Фраунгоферовским институтом медиакоммуникаций (Санкт-Августин, Германия) — ведущим зарубежным центром по разработке систем виртуального окружения. В рамках этой работы накоплен большой опыт практического решения этих задач. В частности, в последние годы авторами были успешно выполнены международные проекты: * «Визуализация в научных исследованиях: экспериментальных измерениях, теоретических расчётах, компьютерных экспериментах, технологических процессах, результатах автоматизированного проектирования» o поддержан грантом Миннауки Российской Федерации * «Визуализация сложных физических явлений и математических объектов в виртуальном окружении» o поддержан грантом ИНТАС 96-0778 и грантом РФФИ 96-01-01273 * «Исследование и разработка систем виртуального окружения для задач математики и физики» o поддержан грантом РФФИ 99-01-00451 * «VEonPC — разработка и создание системы виртуального окружения на кластере персональных компьютеров» o поддержан грантом РФФИ 01-07-90327 Научные результаты, полученные при выполнении этих проектов были доложены на Международных конференциях и семинарах по научной визуализации в США, Германии и России. Созданные программные инструментальные средства для визуализации многомерных научных данных демонстрировались на выставках CeBIT-2001,-2002 и MESSE-2001 в Ганновере, Германия, на Юбилейной выставке РФФИ-2002 в Москве, на выставке ЭКСПО-НАУКА 2003 в Москве. По части космической тематики, участники данного проекта имеют хороший опыт реализации систем визуализации и виртуальной реальности для имитационно-тренажёрных комплексов управления сложными динамическими системами. Разработанные системы внедрены и активно используются в реальных тренировках космонавтов, операторов и технического персонала в РГНИИ ЦПК им. Ю.А. Гагарина и РКК «Энергия». Коллектив участвует также в создании учебно-тренировочного комплекса подготовки групп операторов по сборке космических изделий. Руководитель проекта имеет большой опыт прямого наблюдения земной поверхности из космоса (более года пребывания в космосе). Перечень оборудования и материалов, имеющихся у коллектива для выполнения проекта Коллектив авторов оснащён современной вычислительной техникой и проекционным оборудованием, включающей: 1. Установка виртуального окружения, содержащая LCD проектор (2 шт.): 2xToshiba TLP-T780 1024x768, 2,500 ANSI lumen Звуковая система: Creative DeskTop Theatre 5.1 DTT2500 Digital Экран (silver screen 180x240 ) Поляризационные фильтры Стерео-очки (100 шт) Юстировочный столик с креплением 2. File-server (1): MB: M/B INTEL D850GB Socket423 AGP ATX U100 4RIMM Processor: 1.8GHz Pentium4 Socket478 Box HDD: HDD 61500 Mb IDE IBM "IC35L060" U-ATA 100 7200rpm Mermory: 4xRIMM 256Mb RDRAM NEC (PC800) VideoCard: SVGA AGP 32Mb ASUS AGP-V7700Pro "GeForce2 Pro" DDR FDD: 3,5" SONY V8200 T15/64 CDROM+CDRW: CD DRIVE REC/ReWR SCSI int 16xW/10xRW/40xR TEAC DVDROM: DVD ROM DRIVE 16(48)x TOSHIBA "SD-M1502" NIC: 3xСет.карта INTEL 32bit EtherExpressPro/100+WOL(chip SB82558B) Case: Корпус BIGTOWER Q500 Monitor: 19" MONITOR Samsung 900SL Plus 0.25 TCO"99 SCSI controller: PCI Adaptec "ASC-29160N" Ultra160 SCSI oem SCSI HDD: 4xHDD 36700 Mb Ultra160 SCSI IBM "DDYS-T36950" 10000rpm Стойка для RAID Fujitsu Man 3367 3. Проекционный узел (2): MB: M/B INTEL D845WN/A Socket478 AGP+Audio AC"97+ UDMA100 3DIMM ATX P4B 533 Processor: 1.7GHz Pentium4 Socket478 Box HDD: HDD 61500 Mb IDE IBM "IC35L060" U-ATA 100 7200rpm Mermory: 3xDIMM 512Mb 7,5ns SDRAM w SPD (PC133) 2x512 x150 VideoCard: SVGA AGP 64Mb ASUS V8200 "GeForce4" DDR V8200/64 Sound: CREATIVE "SB LIVE‘1024" PCI oem FDD: 3,5" SONY CDROM: CD DRIVE IDE 52x SONY "CDU52xx" NIC: 2xСет.карта INTEL 32bit EtherExpressPro/100+WOL(chip SB82558B) Case: Корпус MIDDLETOWER IW-A800 ATX, 250w Others: keyboard, mouse Monitor: 19" MONITOR Samsung 900SL Plus 0.25 TCO"99 4. Графические рабочие станции (4): MB: M/B INTEL STL2 Server Board DUAL Socket370 SVGA+U160SCSI+LAN100 ATX 4DIMM Processor: 2хPentium III 1000 HDD: HDD 61500 Mb IDE IBM "IC35L060" U-ATA 100 7200rpm Mermory: 4xDIMM 512Mb 7,5ns SDRAM w SPD (PC133) VideoCard: SVGA AGP 64Mb ASUS V8200 "GeForce4" DDR V8200 Ti5/64 FDD: 3,5" SONY CDROM: CD DRIVE IDE 52x SONY "CDU52xx" NIC: Сет.карта INTEL 32bit EtherExpressPro/100+WOL(chip SB82558B) Case: Server Case Intel KHDBASEU SC5000 (Hudson) 300W 5. Специальное оборудование: Network device: 3Com SuperStack II Switch 3300 Power UPS (2): Back-UPS Pro BP1000I APC 1000VA P&P Список избранных публикаций авторов по теме проекта включает: # Stanislav Klimenko, Igor Nikitin, Martin Goebel, Henrik Tramberend. Visualization in Topology: assembling the projective plane. Visualization in Scientific Computing'97. SpringerComputerScience, WienNewYork, 1997, pp.95-104. # Valery Burkin, Martin Goebel, Stanislav Klimenko, Igor Nikitin et al. Virtual Planetarium in CyberStage. Virtual Environment 2000, SpringerComputerScience, WienNewYork, 2000, pp.177-186. # Anatoly Fomenko, Stanislav Klimenko and Igor Nikitin, Visualization of Complex Dynamical Systems in Theoretical Physics, ERCIM News No.44, January 2001 # Stanislav Klimenko, Virtual Planetarium: Educational Application in Virtual Environment, talk at ED-MEDIA 2001 (World Conference on Educational Multimedia, Hypermedia & Telecommunication, June 25-30, 2001, Tampere, Finland) # Stanislav V. Klimenko. Institute for High Energy Physics, Russia. Visualization of Complex Physical Phenomena and Mathematical Objects in Virtual Environment: Case Study for Science and Education. CAD/Graphics'2001, August 22-24, Kunming, China, International Academic Publishers, Vol.1, p.3. # Михайлюк М.В., Решетников В.Н., Хураськин И.А. Технология взаимодействия человека с виртуальной средой. Программные продукты и системы, 2, 2004, с. 16-19. # Михайлюк М.В., Хураськин И.А. Система визуализации в тренажёрных комплексах управления роботами. Труды международной конференции "Адаптивные роботы", С.Петербург, 2004, с.110-112. # Михайлюк М.В., Торгашев М.А., Хураськин И.А. Система синхронизации синтеза и отображения виртуальных трёхмерных сцен для распределённых имитационно-тренажёрных комплексов. Информационные технологии и вычислительные системы, 4, 2003, стр. 48-55. # Афанасьев В.О., Клименко С.В., Михайлюк М.В. и др. Опыт применения и перспективы развития систем виртуального окружения в космических тренажёрах и системах теле-присутствия. Труды 3-й международной конференции VeonPC'2003 "Системы виртуального окружения на Linux кластерах персональных компьютеров, Москва, 2003, стр. 5-20. Список используемых сокращений и обозначений * ASCI — Accelerated Strategic Computing Initiative — стратегическая инициатива ускоренного развития компьютерных технологий * CAD — Computer Aided Design — система автоматизированного проектирования (конструирования) * CAVE — Cave Automated Virtual Environment — автоматизированная система виртуального окружения типа «пещеры» * CyberStage — торговая марка FhG IMK установки типа CAVE * DLP — Digital Light Processing — проектор с цифровой обработкой света * DSP — Digital Signal Processor — процессор цифровых сигналов * DVC — Data and Visualization Corridore — направление развития (коридор) обработки данных и визуализации * FhG IMK — компьютерныхFraunhofer Institut Medienkommunikation — Фраунгоферовский институт медиакоммуникаций * Ethernet — всемирная компьютерная локальная сеть * Internet — Сеть сетей — всемирная компьютерная сеть * LCD — Liquid Crystall Display — дисплей на жидких кристаллах * Linux — свободно распространяемая операционная система для персональных компьютеров * rapid prototyping — быстрое макетирование * rendering — отображение * tracking — система локализации и слежения * VE — Virtual Environment — виртуальное окружение * VR — Virtual Reality — виртуальная реальность * web — полное название World Wide Web — всемирная паутина * Workbench — тип проекционной системы VE — верстак (с горизонтальным экраном) * Аванго — программный инструментарий для разработки VE приложений * ГНЦ КИ — Государственный научный центр «Курчатовский институт» * ИКИ РАН — Институт космических исследований РАН * ИФТИ — Институт физико-технической информатики * МКС — Международная космическая станция * МФТИ — Московский физико-технический институт * НАСА — Национальное космическое агентство, США * свитч — переключатель — сетевое устройство для разветвления линий связи * файрвол — или брандмауер — специальный компьютер в локальной сети, который обеспечивает защиту от несанкционированного доступа * ЦПК — Центр подготовки космонавтов им.Ю.А.Гагарина